


Wonderfully Domestic

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Anniversary, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Short, Sweet, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Rey muses about her husband as she heads into town for their monthly supplies.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Wonderfully Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't like F/M couples because they're kind of... everywhere. However, this ship is one that I can't really run away from. After seeing ROS, and how much chemistry there was between the two of them when they were put into a romantic light I really kind of can't ship them with anyone else. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this and if you would like more Reylo content from me just leave a comment telling me so! Thank you so much for reading
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

“I’m going into town. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do,” Rei said as she walked up the steps of the homestead. She smiled at her husband and their newest student. Ben stopped what he had been doing, holding the training stick vertical to his torso. He gave her another one of his award-winning smiles, leaning forward and gently kissing her on the lips.

“Be safe,” he whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers. She felt a pulse through the force, resonating through him to her.

“Masters,” their young students said, very impatient.

“Mm,” Ben said, kissing her once more as a way of cheesing off the twelve-year-old boy.

He groaned and rolled his eyes, turning away from them and facing the duo suns instead.

Rey laughed, a bright smile gracing her gentle face before she kissed her husband’s forehead and then left. Behind her, she could hear Ben once again training Brimar.

“No, you don’t hold it like that,” he sighed. She chuckled to herself, thinking of all the times that she had had to correct the young Force users and their stance. Oftentimes they would hold their sabers like brooms or whatever weapon they had fought with before they had found them. She had also seen a few of them naturally default to a hold of the Sith. In those situations, she and her husband had meditated for a night before deciding that the young Force user’s place was not with them. 

She glanced back behind her and saw Ben look up, giving her a small wave before he was hit in the chest with Brimar’s training stick. She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her small laugh before she continued walking to town.

She let out a gentle sigh, her shoulders sagging as she remembered back to when she spent all of her waking moments walking through a desert much like the one where she lived now. In a way, this was her home and it always had been. It may not have been the same planet, but she truly belonged in the desert. She had spent so many years living there as she waited for her parents to return despite knowing deep down that it would never happen. And while she had enjoyed seeing all of the planets on her travels with the Resistance, she much preferred something that she was used to.

Rey did her normal rounds, picking up a little more water than normal just in case something were to happen. She had been getting tricklings through the Force for almost a month, telling her something was off. The merchants were polite like always, easily recognizing her due to the minuscule size of the town. They were polite, like always, which was nice. She knew what the people of the town thought of her and it didn’t really bother her. In fact, she and Ben both thought that the rumors about them were more than hilarious. 

She sighed, stacking all of the supplies expertly on her speeder. She paused for a moment, looking around town one more time before she made a snapshot decision. 

She chuckled lightly at herself, remembering her husband’s surprise when he saw how quickly she made her decisions. On Jakku, she had been forced to do so because there was no way that anyone living there almost permanently could try to plan well into the future without being overwhelmed and confused. This had led to her living her entire life day by day, or even hour by hour. Everything was so much more easily dealt with when it was broken down into comprehensible chunks of time.

She hummed gently to herself as she walked down the steps into the bar. She walked to the bartender, giving him a kind smile.

“Well hello there Rey,” he chuckled, smiling back at her. 

“Hello, Earkyla. Would you mind giving me a bottle of the usual?” she asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

“Of course. What’s the occasion? Any more of your people flying in?” Earkyla asked, reaching underneath the counter for the bottle of alcohol that she and Ben had grown accustomed to.

“No, it’s my husband and my anniversary,” she replied with a small giggle. She was more than excited to get to spend time with her soulmate after their students were tucked away on the other side of the homestead.

“Wicked man,” Owen said from the back of the bar. He gestured at her with his cup, which was only half full of the alcohol that he had been drinking. “He’s that First Order Supreme Leader that they never found the body for! Kylo Ren!”

“Now Owen,” Nara said from where she had been sitting with her life partner at the bar. She turned on her stool and gave him a look to convey her emotions to him without making a scene.

“It’s true! That’s why he never comes into town and never leaves with her on the planes! A war hero like you shouldn’t be with such evil, Rey,” he tutted, shaking his head.

“What would your children say if they saw you this drunk before noon, Owen?” Nara asked, getting off her stool. She used her incredible strength to pull him out of the booth and walk with him out of the bar. “Sorry about that, Rey. You and your husband are lovely. Have a happy anniversary,” she chuckled as she passed the Force user.

“Thank you,” Rey smiled, a knowing look sparkling in her eyes as she took the bottle and left the bar as well. She secured her groceries onto the speeder she had taken out and chuckled once more before she headed back to her husband, Ben. 

“Welcome back, Rey,” he greeted her as she arrived back at the homestead. He held out his hand for her, helping her out of the speeder despite both of them knowing that she was very capable of doing everything for herself. He kissed her forehead in adoration, smiling at her once again.

“I got us a surprise,” she said, running her hands up his arms to his shoulders. She slid her hands behind his back, standing on her tiptoes to be able to hold herself there while she kissed him.

“Did you now?” he asked, placing his hands on her hips. 

“Mhm,” she nodded, giving him a mischievous grin.

“Are you two done? I have a book I want to finish after we unload the supplies,” Chaant deadpanned. They gave both of the Force users a dull look before they moved around their masters to get to the speeder.

They currently had half a dozen students, Chaant being the oldest at fifteen and a young girl named Ayumi being the youngest at the tender age of seven. Ayumi was given something light to carry back so that she didn’t feel like she wasn’t being told that she was weak. The last time that that had happened they had to replace all of the lights in the homestead. 

Ben gently rolled his eyes as he watched his students carry some of the things inside. He reached out, naturally lifting the rest of the supplies and carrying them into their home. Rei grabbed the bottle of alcohol that she bought and slipped to their bedroom so that she could put it away. 

She returned, helping her husband and their students as the eight of them wandered around the kitchen in their quest to make something edible for dinner. They ate with animated conversation, each student wanting to put in their take on the book that they have gotten from Poe the last time that he visited. Ayumi was far too young to be reading something that serious and spent the conversation extremely confused but trying her best to contribute. 

“So what did you all learn today from Ben?” Rey asked, sneaking a glance at her husband. When she saw him her heart melted as she fell in love all over again. Nothing would ever match the love that she felt for the man sitting next to her. She couldn’t believe anyone had ever felt anything anywhere close to the calm and simple right-ness that she felt when she was with Ben.

“I learned that you’re not supposed to throw rocks at walls cause they break!” Ayumi chirped. Despite how young she was, she had the strongest abilities out of all the students that they had at the moment. 

“Did you now? And did Ben repair those walls?” she asked, turning to her husband.

“I’ll get to it,” he said, giving her a small shrug that reminded her all too much of his father, despite not getting to spend a ton of time with him.

“I’m sure you will,” she rolled her eyes.

“I learned a new fighting style that works a bit better with my abilities,” Brimar replied when he was sure that his trainers were done with their married squabbling. 

“Good! You can show me tomorrow while Ben takes Ayumi around the training route for the first time,” Rey smiled at her husband. She suppressed a giggle of amusement as the Force allowed her to feel his apathy about taking the over-energetic five-year-old through the desert.

“I learned that I really don’t like getting stuck with all the chores,” Huddari muttered under her breath, wrinkling her nose. 

“Maybe you’ll think twice about disrespecting us and injuring your fellow students,” Ben replied, giving her a meaningful look. She sighed and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest like an overly sullen child. In a way, she was, despite being eleven and growing up fast.

“I’m struggling with some of the texts in the books that you gave me, Rey,” Chaant said. They had difficulty reading, and it was even harder for them because of the old wording in the Galactic Basics that the Jedi Order books had been written in. 

“Well, I think we can go over that first thing tomorrow if you’re up for it,” she replied. She adored helping her students with anything that she could, and it was even better if she got to spend the entire day with them.

“Anntary and I were able to complete the training course twice. But we were working with each other,” Kaytri said as they glanced over at their twin.

“You two seem to work better together, which there’s nothing wrong with. However, I would like to see you do some things by yourselves just so that we can be sure you’ll be able to defend yourselves,” Rey suggested lightly. “Why don’t you do a run through while Ben and Ayumi are doing their run?”

“Okay,” the twins replied in unison, nodding at their teacher. The rest of dinner was spent with idle chit-chat, mostly just Rey talking about the interactions that she had with the people in town. She made sure to leave out the old drunk man that had somehow figured out their most well-kept secret. She didn’t want to startle their students by speaking about it around them.

The path to getting them into bed was always an overwhelming whirlwind, but they managed to get Ayumi into bed without a meltdown. The twins headed to bed together cuddled close without letting go.

“They remind me of Paige and Rose,” Rey mumbled to herself. She had only met the two of them once, and that was when she had formally met Poe. He had been briefing his team on the next mission that they were going to do when Finn had interrupted in his excitement to introduce his two best friends to each other formally.

“I’m sorry,” Ben whispered as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck. They both spoke softly enough that none of their students would wake from the deep sleep that they had fallen into.

“Ben, we’ve talked about this,” Rey chided softly as she led him out of the homestead. “You don’t have to apologize to me for what happened all those years ago. You didn’t know what you were doing. You didn’t ask to be misguided by that awful man,” she said. She was always soft-spoken and polite, though a vicious animalistic side of her came out when she spoke about Snoke or the Emperor.

“But I am the cause for so much heartache, including your own,” he whispered, taking her hand and holding it in his much larger ones. He brought her knuckles to his mouth and kissed them, showing her that he loved her in the best way that he could. 

“You caused me heartache, that’s true,” she sighed. His face fell even further than it had before and waves of guilt rushed through their bond, nearly drowning her. “But, you also caused me to be the happiest I have ever been. I love being here with you, training our students and living out our lives! I love you, Ben.”

“I love you so much,” he smiled, tears collecting on his lashes. He leaned down, bringing her close to him to connect their lips. She kissed him back for a few moments before she pulled back and brought the bottle of alcohol to her with one well-timed tug. “Happy anniversary, Ben. It’s officially been five years since I brought you here to live with me for the rest of our days.”

“It hasn’t felt that long. I could spend eternity with you,” he replied, giving her a joyous smile. She could feel the happiness flowing through him into her and she sent some back to him. 

“So could I,” she grinned, pulling two glasses for them as well. She led her husband a little further out into the desert, adoring the feeling of the cooling sand brushing over her bare feet. She sat him down on the rock a few yards from the homestead, opening the bottle of liquor. She poured them both some of the fizzy liquid and then stuck the bottle down next to them.

“Thank you, my love,” he whispered as he took the glass. She leaned against his warm touch, letting out a sigh of contentment. He had his hand resting on her waist, keeping her close to him as he always did. She knocked her glass against his, making a small click before they both drank and a small amount of the liquid. 

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with affection as she leaned into him. Their lips pressed together again in another kiss full of love and passion. She giggled when they separated, looking over his normally sullen face. He had a dopey grin resting on his lips, pressing their foreheads together.

She truly could live with him forever. She almost wished that that moment would never pass them by. All she wanted to do was sit with her husband in the bi-solar sunset light cascading over the cooling desert sands. The colors were gorgeous and majestic, making the moment between them even more romantic and sweet. She smiled, leaning into his comforting heat while just allowing herself to let go. She loved her husband more than she knew she was capable of loving, and in her eyes, her life was more than perfect.


End file.
